My broken Niisama
by ShippingMaster15
Summary: Can mokuba handle a dream hes afraid of and it feels to real for him but then it becomes true will seto heal from his accsident or will mokuba give up on every thing


My Broken Niisama

It was one beautiful spring afternoon almost sun down and I was finishing my home work oh my name is mokuba, mokuba kaiba my niisama is seto kaiba and he was down at the stables tending to the horses I was doing my home work outside I love nature then all the sudden I heard a loud scream calling my name.

"MOKUBA" My head went up instantly I got out of the chair and ran down to the stables.

When I got there I started to shout "Niisama where are you" I said looking around.

"Over here mokuba help me" that came from a nearby stall.

I saw my brother lying on the floor half way out of a stall I ran over to him "Niisama are you ok" I said trying to staying calm.

"I can't get up mokuba I can't move" he said sounding scared.

I looked at my brother and took hold of one of his arms "Let me help you get up Niisama."

As I tried to help my brother stand a flash a pain came to him "AHHH THAT HURTS" he said with pain.

I was worried about my niisama he couldn't get up or move so I thought of one thing "I'm calling 911 ok niisama" I said almost starting to cry.

He nodded and I ran back to the house picking up the phone first I wanted to call his girlfriend to let her know that seto was hurt.

"Hello Samantha speaking"

"Yes hi Samantha it's me mokuba"

"Hey mokuba what's up how's your brother"

"Not good he got hurt somehow and I don't know where he's hurt"

"What oh no I'll be there in five minutes ok"

"Ok"

I hung up the phone then dialed 9-1-1 I waited then a voice came up

"911 state your emergency"

"Yes hi my name is mokuba kaiba my niisama is hurt can you please come down"

"Alright stay put were on our way just hold on mokuba"

I hung up the phone again and ran down to the stables seto was still lying in the same place he was before still grunting in pain I kneeled down next to him and gave him a hug and said "911 is coming seto just hold on."

Then I heard a car horn it was Samantha's car I ran up to the front of the house and meet Samantha then I just started crying and then Samantha gave me a hug and then told me "I used to be a doctor maybe I know what's wrong with your brother" I wiped my tears and nodded then we ran down to the stables.

As we entered the stables Samantha ran over to seto and kneeled down next to him he opened his eyes and saw her he got excited then pain took care of the rest Samantha told me to sit over on bench while she studied my brother but I refused I wanted to see what was wrong with him I was scared and worried about my Niisama.

Then a couple minutes later she touched a spot that hurt seto and he screamed "AHHH THAT HURTS SAMANTHA" it was near his lower back then we could hear sirens in the distance seto also had a look on his face that looked like he was sick or something he was scared in pain and confused then five seconds later the paramedics came in and looked at seto they lifted him carefully and set him on the stretcher and put him in the ambulance and drove off then tears started to form in my eyes then I started crying.

"MY NIISAMA IS IN THE HOSPITAL AND ITS ALL MY FAULT" I said screaming and crying then Samantha turned towards me and said

"No mokuba it's not all your fault accidents happen your brother will be ok"

When we arrived at the hospital my brother was in a hospital room already when I entered I was holding Samantha's hand trying to fight back the tears when we entered the room seto saw Samantha first I stayed right by the door almost going to cry looking at seto and Samantha hugging and kissing and all that after they were done seto saw me and spoke up.

"Mokuba what's wrong come over here and see me"

I shook my head and backed up one step with tears seeping out my eyes then I broke out and started sobbing my eyes out and wouldn't stop and yelling.

"I'M SORRY NIISAMA IT'S ALL MY FAULT THAT YOU'RE HURT"

My big brother looked at me shocked and told Samantha to bring me over and put me on his bed she picked me up carried me over to his bed and set me down then I was cradled in seto's arms in a brotherly hug then I buried my head in his chest and continued sobbing then I whispered.

"Are you mad at me niisama I bet you hate me now right"

"Never mokuba I would never, hate you ever you're my little brother"

Then a nurse came in and asked to talk to Samantha she told me to stay with my brother Samantha left the room and shut the door when Samantha came back in the room she was sobbing I was sleeping and all her crying woke me up then she started talking to seto "The nurse just told me your paralyzed from the waist down and you won't be able to walk ever again" When I heard this I sat up imedently jumped off the bed ran out the door out the hospital doors and all the way back home crying all the way there.

It was dark outside and I was cold and hungry I had a massive headache and my legs hurt from running so much I was lost I missed my niisama I was sneezing and it was freezing out so I climbed a nearby tree and fell asleep on the branch.

The next day seto was supposed to come home but when seto and Samantha got back to the house I wasn't any were to be found seto started to get worried about me so they went around the neighbor hood looking for me. When I awoke my back was stiff as a tree branch I rubbed my back and careful sat up trying not to fall off the tree. Then from the distance I could hear someone calling my name it sounded like seto then I whispered "Niisama its Niisama" I was filled with joy that I wanted to get out of the tree but I slipped and fell all the way down the tree as I landed on the ground I heard a large crack sound and I landed on my arm and with all the pain that came with that I had to scream "OWWW NIISAMAAAAA" seto heard my cry from afar and wheeled himself as fast as he could to where the scream came from he eventually found me on the ground crying my eyes out.

He bent over and started to rub my back telling me that everything would be ok then he saw my arm all unbent and misshapen he touched it trying to fix it but I screamed "OWWW DON'T DO THAT NIISAMA IT HURTS" I was still crying because it hurt so much he looked around for a sign of any passing cars then he heard a honk of a horn it was Samantha and her red mustang GT she pulled over on the side of the road got out of the car and saw me crying on the ground she instantly took out her phone and dialed 9-1-1 and waited for a voice.

"911 state your emergency"

"Yes hi we have a boy that broke his arm and he can't move"

"Please tell me where you are"

"Were off of highway 140 and you will see a red mustang GT parked on the side of the road and were in the trees"

"We'll be there as soon as we can just hold on tight"

Mokuba started to calm down a little with me I used to be a paramedic and with my gentle like doctor hands and picked him up he groaned in pain but took him out of the trees so they would see us and I stood next to my car and waited then 10 minutes later I heard sirens in the distance then in 5 seconds later they arrived got out of the ambulance with a stretcher they took mokuba from me they took him harshly they didn't care for his pain it's like they think he's dying or something.

The next thing I woke up in a room the room was covered in blue eyes white toon dragons and blue paint on the walls and ceiling then I felt a pierce of pain from my back I lifted my head and looked around and my back it really hurt then I looked over to the side and saw seto sleeping in a chair with a book on his chest also seto didn't have his wheel chair was this all a dream how long was I out weeks maybe even months then all the sudden I noticed I couldn't get up it really hurt so I let out a painful scream it was so loud it woke seto he came to my side and he had worry in his eyes and seto said "Oh mokuba I was so worried about you I thought you wouldn't wake up again" then Samantha came in and saw I was awake she started crying with joy then a lot of doctors and nurses came in nodded to seto and Samantha then left I had a lot of pain in my back and I wanted to know why.

I could barely talk as I tried seto knew I was trying to say something then they came out small and tiny "Seto my back really hurts" he looked at me then the floor then Samantha she nodded to him then he explained to me what happened "Mokuba you were in a tragic car crash and you were hurt really bad your back has a fractured disk and you need to stay in bed for it to heal ok" with this information he told me I started crying he tried calming me down but it didn't work I was frightened of what was going to happen to me my back hurt I was scared and afraid I was going to die.


End file.
